Parjure
by Aselye
Summary: Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle n'avait même plus conscience de la noirceur de son âme ni de la folie qui la rongeait. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cet homme devant elle. Ce dragonnier qu'elle devait tuer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! :)

Voilà une fanfiction centrée sur les parjures, j'espère que cela vous plaira !

Disclaimer : L'univers du cycle L'Héritage ne m'appartient pas. Quelques OC's et cette intrigue sont de moi.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

-Debout.

La voix de Jarissa fit sursauter Lyssa. Sa mère avait le don d'approcher sans prévenir, une qualité qu'elle avait apprise dans les rues. La petite fille se leva en même temps que ses frères et sœurs. Les huit enfants - plus ou moins âgés- se bousculèrent pour arriver en premier dans la cuisine.

On percuta Lyssa et elle s'étala durement sur le sol. Elle entendit le rire de Darsos, son grand frère querelleur et serra les dents pour contenir sa colère. A dix-sept ans, Darsos ne tarderait plus à quitter la maison et ainsi ne pourrait plus l'importuner. La petite fille arriva bonne dernière dans la cuisine et même les miettes du pain avaient disparu. Elle n'aurait pas de petit déjeuner.

Tout le monde sortit de la petite maison et se joignit à la foule déambulant dans les rues sales de Teirm. Jarissa ne prit pas la peine d'embrasser ses enfants. Après tout, quelle était la possibilité que parmi ses enfants débraillés et mal élevés se cache un futur dragonnier ?

Sous la direction de Namira, leur sœur aînée, et de Darsos, ils empruntèrent un trajet compliqué dans les rues obscures de la ville. Bientôt, les murs devinrent plus clairs, les pavés remplacèrent la boue, les ruelles s'espacèrent. La petite troupe arrivait dans les quartiers plus aisés de la ville. Des marchands installaient déjà leurs étals, d'agréables odeurs leur parvenaient des auberges. Une foule encore plus impressionnante que d'habitude s'engouffraient par les grandes portes de la ville. Ils se joignirent à un groupe d'enfants qui se dirigeait vers la place principale de Teirm avec des murmures excités. Le drapeau de la ville s'agitait paisiblement dans le ciel bleu dénué de nuage.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Lyssa regardait les longs cheveux noirs de Namira onduler dans son dos. Sa sœur était très belle et la petite fille se rappela avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle aussi se préparait à quitter la maison. Elle devait s'unir à un jeune marchand. Lyssa pensa avec effroi que dans quelques années, elle aussi serait mariée de force au meilleur parti possible. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

La place centrale de la ville était bondée. Darsos s'arrêta et Namira poussa ses plus jeunes frères et sœurs en avant. Ces derniers s'avancèrent au milieu des jeunes âgés de dix à quatorze ans qui auraient l'honneur de poser les yeux et les mains sur des œufs de dragon.

Lyssa se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir le grand dragon vert qui parcourait des yeux l'assemblée. Il était aussi grand que sa propre maison et l'émeraude de ses écailles brillait au soleil. Des muscles puissants jouaient sous sa peau épaisse. Sa queue remuant faiblement était au moins aussi longue que le reste de son corps. Ses griffes acérées étaient aussi longues que des mains humaines. Néanmoins, le plus captivant était ses grands yeux vert perçants qui semblaient fixer chaque personne à la fois. Cette vision laissa la jeune fille émerveillée plusieurs minutes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un dragon d'aussi près. Elle n'était pas la seule. Autour d'elle, les enfants montraient du doigt la puissante créature avec enthousiasme et même les parents, restés en arrière, ne pouvaient détourner les yeux d'une telle force de la nature.

Tous les enfants furent placés en file indienne et Lyssa se retrouva entre deux filles richement parées qui gloussaient. Elles baissèrent les yeux sur Lissa et froncèrent le nez. La fillette rougit en regardant à son tour ses habits sales et déchirés. Alors que la file avançait petit à petit, Lyssa finit par distinguer une table où étaient posés les quatre œufs. Un bleu, un violet, un rouge et un argenté. Ils ressemblaient à de grosses pierres ovales et polies et leurs surfaces changeaient constamment de ton sous les rayons lumineux.

Un _elfe_ se tenait près du grand dragon, une main posée sur son épaule écailleuse. Il semblait déjà d'un âge respectable mais se tenait bien droit et respirait la force et l'assurance. Le visage impassible, il regardait un petit garçon poser sa main sur le quatrième œuf - l'argenté- puis attendre avec espoir. Au bout de quelques secondes, un garde secoua la tête et le petit garçon partit, éclatant en sanglots.

Lyssa se promit de ne pas pleurer.

La file avança et le soleil montait encore dans le ciel. Il commençait à faire chaud. De la sueur perla au front de Lyssa. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant sa faim. Elle jeta un coup d'œil devant : il y avait encore une vingtaine d'enfants. Le processus prenait du temps : l'enfant devait toucher chaque œuf et attendre une longue minute devant celui-ci avec l'espoir que celui-ci laisse apparaître une fissure révélatrice.

Lyssa se retourna : il ne restait que trois enfants après elle. Alors elle attendit. Elle se demandait comment l'elfe et son dragon pouvait rester aussi immobile durant tout ce temps, elle-même avait la bougeotte. Seuls leurs yeux perçants observaient attentivement chaque nouveau venu.

Les frères et soeurs de Lyssa passèrent tour à tour, mais aucun ne vit d'œuf éclore. Lyssa s'efforça de chasser sa déception. Les familles où un nouveau dragonnier apparaissait avaient la chance de voir leur rang social augmenter, de même que leurs conditions de vie. C'était une aubaine pour les proches de l'élu. Mais après tout, pourquoi un dragon choisirait-il un enfant sans éducation venue d'une famille pauvre ? Lyssa pensa que la fille devant elle, à la belle robe aux fils d'or, avait bien plus de chance d'être choisie. C'était normal. Les gens comme elle-même n'avaient pas d'avenir. Son seul espoir pour échapper à cette vie de misère aurait été d'avoir la beauté de Namira.

La fille la précédant s'approcha finalement du premier œuf. Après une minute, elle posa sa main sur le second. Une main appuya dans le dos de Lyssa.

-A toi.

Lyssa déglutit et s'avança avec précaution. Elle croisa le regard du dragon vert et détourna les yeux. L'œuf bleu était incroyablement lisse. Lyssa pouvait voir des reflets bleutés onduler sous sa main comme les vagues de la mer léchant le port de Teirm. Il ne se passa rien. Sous l'indication d'un garde, elle passa au second. L'œuf violet était plus petit mais tout aussi lisse et doux. Lyssa imagina le grand dragon vert de la couleur de l'œuf et eut un sourire amusé. A nouveau, l'œuf resta immobile.

Le troisième était rouge et plus gros que les précédents. Elle vit du coin de l'œil ses voisins qui ne semblaient pas avoir plus de succès qu'elle. Elle haussa les épaules en s'approchant du quatrième et dernier œuf. Les histoires de dragon et de dragonnier n'étaient pas pour les gens comme eux. Les élus devaient sûrement être spéciaux dès la naissance. Peut-être avaient-ils une marque ? Ou alors étaient-ils plus rapides, plus forts ou plus intelligents que les autres ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le dernier enfant s'avancer vers le premier œuf et elle posa sa main sur la grosse pierre argentée.

L'œuf était gros, mais moins que le rouge. Lyssa le trouva encore plus beau que les autres. On aurait dit que des paillettes dansaient à sa surface. Fascinée par cette couleur atypique, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la minute était terminée. La voix bourrue du soldat la fit sursauter.

-C'est fini.

La petite retira sa main en sursautant et jeta un dernier regard au grand dragon avant de se détourner, consciente qu'elle n'en reverrait jamais un de si près. Elle s'éloigna, légèrement déçue. Peut-être avait-elle espéré, au fond d'elle-même, que l'oeuf éclorait pour elle.

-Attends !

Une voix la fit se retourner. Le garde, les yeux ronds, lui fit signe de revenir. Elle hésita. S'adressait-il à elle ? Elle sentit les regards du dragon et du dragonnier se diriger sur elle puis revenir sur l'œuf argenté.

Une fissure venait d'apparaître.

Elle resta là, sans comprendre. La fille qui avait encore la main sur l'œuf rouge la regardait d'un air effaré. Cette fille même qui s'était moquée d'elle, deux heures auparavant.

_Approche, petite._

La voix retentit dans sa tête, grave et puissante. Automatiquement, elle comprit qu'elle venait du grand dragon vert, bien que l'idée même lui semble absurde. Les jambes tremblantes, elle se rapprocha de la table. Des murmures se mirent à parcourir la foule.

L'oeuf était à présent agité et sa surface se craquelait progressivement.

-Emmenez-la à l'intérieur.

La douce voix du dragonnier retentit et immédiatement un soldat la prit par le bras. Un autre apporta un coussin et y posa doucement l'œuf fragilisé. Lyssa et l'œuf furent emmenés dans une bâtisse surplombant la grande place de Teirm.

-Entre ici.

Après avoir passé le panneau de bois de l'entrée, les deux soldats poussèrent la première porte à droite du couloir faiblement éclairé. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre mais était éclairée par deux torches accrochées au mur et une bougie posée sur une table. L'un des deux hommes posa le coussin et l'œuf sur cette dernière.

-Attends ici.

La porte se referma sur Lyssa. La petite fille regarda l'œuf qui frémissait encore. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. L'endroit était exigu et ne comportait qu'une table et une chaise. Lyssa se demanda à quoi pouvait servir ce lieu d'ordinaire.

Les craquements se firent plus pressants. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, en face de l'œuf et le regarda. Des bouts de coquille finirent par tomber, révélant une petite créature argentée. L'animal se débattit pour se libérer des fragments restants de l'œuf. Il fit un pas maladroit, puis deux, avant de vaciller et de tomber sur son arrière train. Ses yeux argentés rencontrèrent alors les prunelles bleues de Lyssa. Un instant, le temps sembla suspendu. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main vers la tête reptilienne. Une brûlure traversa sa main gauche et la petite fille eut un cri de douleur. Sur sa paume venait d'apparaître une spirale.

La marque des Dragonniers.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, voilà le deuxième chapitre. :)**

**Je ne pensais pas prendre autant de plaisir à écrire les premiers instants de Lyssa en tant que dragonnière, du coup il y en a plus que prévu ! ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lyssa, malgré la brûlure, ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta d'observer la créature argentée tout juste sortie de l'œuf. Son petit corps recouvert d'écailles se mouvait avec maladresse, sa longue queue battant l'air peinait à l'équilibrer. L'animal avança prudemment en direction d'un des bords de la table. Lyssa se demanda si elle devrait le rattraper. Les deux petites ailes repliées sur son dos ne semblaient pas très robustes. Arrivé au bord du meuble, le dragonneau arqua le cou pour regarder en contrebas.

-Fais attention, prévint Lyssa, malgré elle.

C'est alors qu'il tourna ses yeux argents vers elle. Un instant, le monde s'arrêta de tourner. Lyssa oublia toutes ses années où elle avait été _seule_. Elle était désormais entière, incroyablement vivante. Comment avait-elle pu vivre sans_ lui_ ? C'était comme si elle avait enfin une raison de vivre. Le monde se paraît enfin de toutes ses couleurs, comme si jusque là elle avait vu la vie en noir et blanc. L'obscurité de la pièce ne l'effrayait plus, la flamme de la bougie semblait plus chaude.

Puis le contact visuel se rompit entre les deux jeunes individus. Lyssa s'enfonça sur sa chaise, reprenant ses esprits. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait senti _quelque chose_. Une connexion. Elle tenta à nouveau d'attirer l'attention du jeune dragon.

-Hé !

Occupé à renifler le sol, il ne fit pas attention à elle. Elle tendit alors une main et appuya de l'index sur le dos de la créature. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se retourna et lui gnaqua le doigt.

-Aïe !

Il l'avait mordue ! La petite créature s'ébroua et retourna renifler les différents coins de la table. Lyssa porta son doigt à la bouche et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. L'elfe entra, parfaitement calme et la salua d'un sourire :

-Bonjour, jeune fille. Je me nomme Othiel, fils de Lómion.

Devant le silence timide de Lyssa, il continua, nullement perturbé :

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Lyssa, articula-t-elle.

Devait-elle préciser le nom de ses parents ? Elle n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un d'aussi important auparavant. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers la table :

-Alors, voyons voir notre nouvelle recrue...

Ses yeux gris détaillèrent le dragonneau, sans plus s'occuper de Lyssa. Il émit quelques grognements appréciateurs.

-Il a l'air en parfaite santé, ma foi.

Le dragonnier se retourna vers Lyssa et expliqua :

-Celui-là parcourt l'Alagaësia depuis des décennies... Nous en arrivions à nous demander s'il n'avait pas un problème. D'ordinaire, ils ne sont pas aussi difficiles...

-Difficiles ?

-C'est le dragon qui choisit son dragonnier, petite, et il n'éclora que lorsqu'il l'aura trouvé, même si cela doit prendre des siècles.

Lyssa fronça les sourcils.

-En tout cas, il doit y avoir une erreur, rougit-elle. Je ne suis pas...

-Montre-moi ta main.

D'instinct, la fillette sut qu'il faisait référence à la brûlure et tendit sa main gauche. L'elfe haussa un sourcil :

-Tu es gauchère ?

Lyssa baissa la tête, tremblante. Être gaucher était évidemment une tare de plus mais tous les efforts de ses parents pour la corriger s'étaient révélés vains.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas à Ilirea et de toute manière, lors de ton entraînement, tu apprendras à te servir aussi bien de tes deux mains.

-Ilirea?

-La capitale. Tu y suivras ta formation avec d'autres jeunes comme toi.

Lyssa n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait le sentiment de vivre une imposture. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, l'elfe poursuivit, désignant sa paume.

-Tu vois cette marque ? On l'appelle la Gedwëy Ignasia. A présent et ce à jamais, tu es une dragonnière et cette marque le rappellera à tous.

Lyssa se demanda ce que sa mère penserait de tout ça. Elle éclaterait sûrement de rire en pensant que sa fille gauche et inutile puisse prétendre devenir dragonnière.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait choisie, tenta-t-elle. Peut-être était-ce la personne d'avant...

-Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible, contra l'elfe. Si l'éclosion prend du temps, les premiers craquèlements surviennent presque instantanément après le contact... C'est un sort que nous avons ajouté.

Devant le sourire assuré du dragonnier, elle leva son doigt blessé :

-Il m'a mordue, regardez ! Si ça n'est pas une preuve...

Le doux rire de l'elfe surprit la petite fille.

-Il a du caractère ! Ses parents n'y sont pas étrangers, je suppose...

La curiosité piqua Lyssa et elle répéta :

-Ses parents ?

-Des dragons sauvages, plutôt agressifs, je dirais.

Devant la mine dubitative de la petite fille (_après tout, quels dragons n'étaient pas agressifs?!_) , il ajouta :

-Ils se sont battus contre les dragonniers... Et en sont morts... Cet œuf est le seul qui fût sauvé.

Il ajouta avec un sourire triste, comme pour se justifier :

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Désormais, leur clan a été détruit...

Lyssa aurait voulu en savoir plus mais l'elfe leva la main :

-Ne t'inquiètes, tu apprendras tout ce que tu désires savoir en temps utile ! A présent, il est temps de retrouver ta famille, tu ne crois pas ? Ils doivent se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Lyssa entreprit de le suivre. Un couinement plaintif retentit. Le petit dragon argent se tenait au bord de la table, fixant la petite fille, prêt à sauter.

Un sourire énigmatique illumina la face de l'elfe :

-Tu ferais mieux de le prendre avec toi, je pense.

oOo

Contrairement à ce que Lyssa pensait, la place ne s'était pas vidée. Il avait dû s'écouler un certain temps, les ombres s'allongeaient déjà sur le sol pavé. Le dragonnet niché entre ses bras, elle suivit le dragonnier sous les regards braqués sur elle. L'elfe avait une démarche souple,presque féline et ses longues jambes lui permettaient d'avancer rapidement. Lyssa dut presque courir pour le suivre. Ils fendirent ensemble l'assemblée et les regards jugeant la petite fille avaient changés. Il n'y avait plus de dégoût ni de mépris mais de l'incrédulité et de l'envie. Dans ses bras, la petite créature argentée posa pour la première fois les yeux sur le monde. Elle étirait le cou, balançait la tête de droite à gauche et ses fines narines se dilataient au maximum pour capter les effluves de la cité. Lyssa devinait son étonnement. La foule était importante. Les badauds se pressaient pour les apercevoir, d'autres murmuraient ou tentaient d'agripper la tunique de la petite fille. Des gardes les avaient rejoints, encadrant la nouvelle dragonnière et son compagnon. Quand au dragon émeraude, il semblait être resté sur la place.

La foule s'écarta enfin pour laisser apparaître Namira. Son visage blême ne s'éclaira même pas à la vue de sa petite sœur. Lyssa en fut déçue. Elle s'avança vers Namira, en quête d'une parole de son aînée. Celle-ci battit des paupières et bafouilla :

-Et bien... Félicitations, Lyssa. C'est... Incroyable, vraiment.

Sur ces paroles, elle les conduisit à la maison familiale. Lyssa, d'une petite voix, demanda où était Darsos et les autres mais sa sœur se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils arrivèrent devant une construction modeste, identique aux voisines. Ici aucun pavé ne préservait de la boue les chaussures des passants, des rats grouillaient au milieu des immondices s'accumulant dans le fossé traversant la rue. L'odeur était difficilement soutenable et l'elfe Othiel fronça le nez, peu accoutumé à la misère. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Un moment s'écoula avant que le panneau de bois ne s'ouvre, révélant une femme aux traits tirés, les cheveux en pagaille, habillée d'un tablier sale. Elle regarda l'elfe, regarda Namira, puis Lyssa. Alors elle aperçut le petit dragon argenté dans ses bras. Jarissa resta stupéfaite, sans savoir quoi dire. Lyssa vit avec inquiétude diverses émotions passer sur son visage : incrédulité, peur, colère, envie, joie, orgueil et incrédulité.

-Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, reprit Othiel d'un air bienveillant.

Jarissa hocha la tête et s'écarta, laissant voir la salle à manger en désordre. L'endroit n'était pas si mal tenu. Jarissa était une mère responsable, à défaut d'être aimante.

-Lyssa, pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas dans ta chambre, suggéra Jarissa après un regard entendu de son interlocuteur.

Lyssa obéit et grimpa les escaliers de bois. Elle poussa la porte de la grande pièce servant de dortoir aux enfants. Des paillasses plus ou moins confortables étaient étalées en travers de la pièce. La petite fille se dirigea vers la sienne, qui était loin d'être la plus garnie. Elle déposa le petit dragon argenté qui était resté sagement entre ses bras jusque là. _Son_ dragon.

-C'est ma chambre, dit-elle en balayant la chambre de la main.

Il faisait sombre, la seule fenêtre étant obstruée par un épais tissu. Même dans l'obscurité, le petit dragon argent brillait faiblement. Il la regardait patiemment. Lyssa se demanda s'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. La petite fille eut chaud au cœur en pensant qu'il pourrait devenir son _ami_. Elle n'en avait jamais eu de véritable. Cette perspective l'excitait beaucoup, peu importe que l'heureux élu soit humain ou non.

Lyssa fut tentée de lui demander s'il était censé être son ami, puis elle pensa que c'était une question bizarre. Le dragonnet cligna des paupières, les yeux rivés aux siens. Impossible de dire pour la fillette s'il avait compris ou non son dilemme intérieur. Elle tendit une main vers son museau, hésitante. Cette fois, il ne la mordit pas mais se contenta de la renifler. Des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Darsos suivi de tous ses frères et sœurs et de Namira se précipitèrent sur Lyssa. Cette dernière tressaillit, prit le dragon entre ses bras d'un geste protecteur.

-Comment ça se fait qu'il t'ait choisie toi, rigola Darsos.

-Darsos, grogna Namira d'un air réprobateur.

-Je peux le toucher, demanda Allan, son petit frère.

Il avança la main mais le dragonneau siffla et rentra la tête. Lyssa haussa les épaules, gênée :

-Il a peur, je crois. Peut-être tout à l'heure.

-Moi, je veux le prendre, déclara Darsos d'un air de défi.

Le garçon saisit le dragon argenté qui couina de frustration et se tortilla.

-Arrête, Darsos, râla Lyssa.

-Alors c'est ça, un futur dragon ? Parce que là, on dirait un rat avec des écailles.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Lyssa serra les dents sous la colère.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'es jaloux !

Darsos lui lança un regard venimeux :

-Ne crois pas ça, la morveuse. Ce n'est pas moi dont on est en train de négocier le prix en bas.

-Darsos, s'exclama Namira.

Sur ces mots il lança le dragonnet vers la fillette qui le rattrapa de justesse, basculant en arrière. Le mal était fait. L'esprit de Lyssa réfléchit à toute allure. Ils allaient la vendre à l'Elfe ? Ses parents ? Elle se leva et se précipita en bas, le dragonneau dans les bras.

Son père était revenu et était assis face à Othiel, Jarissa, debout, les observait depuis le plan de travail. Ils murmuraient rapidement mais s'interrompirent en voyant la petite dévaler les marches, le visage crispé.

-Darsos dit que vous voulez me vendre, marmonna la fillette.

Son père jura et Jarissa secoua la tête :

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas Lyssa, mais elle garda le silence. Que faire contre les grandes personnes ? Le dragonnier Othiel se leva :

-Bon alors c'est entendu ?

Il se tourna ensuite vers la toute jeune dragonnière :

-Lyssa, tu vas venir étudier à Ilirea avec moi. Bien-sûr, tu pourras revenir voir ta famille lorsque tu le désires, mais ta formation devra être ta priorité.

La fillette ne répondit rien. Jarissa lui embrassa le front, Grant, son père, lui tapota la tête et Namira, la seule à être descendue, la serra dans ses bras. Tout allait trop vite pour Lyssa. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à son nouvel ami argenté. Othiel l'attira gentiment à l'extérieur et la dirigea à nouveau vers la place. Comme dans un rêve, la petite se laissa guider, le cœur lourd. Elle reprit seulement ses esprits lorsqu'une montagne d'écailles vertes se dressa devant elle.

_-Prête à voler, jeune dragonnière ?_

La voix grave avait à nouveau résonné dans son esprit. Elle leva les yeux vers le dragon et bégaya :

-C'est vous qui...

-_Oui, c'est moi qui te parle,_ répondit la voix, amusée.

Elle résonnait agréablement dans la tête de Lyssa, les inflexions s'étiraient comme témoignant de l'ancienneté de leur propriétaire.

-Tiens, donne ça à ton dragon, dit Othiel.

Il lui tendit de très fins lambeaux de viande crue. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle approcha un des morceaux de la gueule du petit dragon qui l'avala aussitôt avec voracité. Il fit de même avec les autres puis se lécha les babines, visiblement satisfait.

-Cela ira pour le moment, acquiesça l'elfe. Quand à toi, je te propose d'attendre d'être dans les airs avant de te restaurer... Le premier décollage peut barbouiller un peu.

Les yeux ronds, Lyssa bredouilla :

-Le dé... Décollage ?

-En selle, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Le grand dragon s'était couché sur le ventre, de sorte que l'elfe n'eut aucun mal à saisir Lyssa et à la poser sur la selle. Il fit glisser ses pieds dans de grandes lanières de cuir qu'il avait préalablement raccourcies.

-Ce sont des étriers, expliqua-t-il.

Lui-même monta ensuite derrière elle.

-Donne-moi ton dragon.

Devant l'hésitation de la petite fille à confier son protégé, il poursuivit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il lui prit le dragonneau des mains et le rangea dans une sacoche située à l'arrière de la selle. Levant sa main droite, paume ouverte, il psalmodia quelques mots que la petite ne comprit pas.

-C'est pour qu'il puisse respirer, même en haute altitude, expliqua l'elfe.

_En haute altitude ? _Lyssa n'était pas sûre d'apprécier le voyage.

-Accroche-toi.

Le grand dragon se redressa et étendit ses longues ailes émeraudes sous les murmures ébahis de la foule. Une incroyable rafale de vent souleva les cheveux châtains de la fillette. Elle serra plus fort l'arçon de la selle. Ils s'élevèrent comme par magie.

_Frr, frr._

Les longues ailes s'agitaient vigoureusement, le souffle rauque du dragon trahissait l'effort qu'il devait faire. Des acclamations enthousiastes retentirent en-dessous. Lyssa ne vit plus que des visages flous.

Ils montèrent encore dans le ciel. Le monde rétrécissait en-dessous d'eux. Lyssa pouvait voir la mer s'étendant à perte de vue à l'ouest, l'épine dorsale de la Crête avec ses pics acérés et la rivière Toark déboulant du Lac Woadark pour se jeter dans les vagues salées.

-Maintenant, direction Ilirea, annonça Othiel, sa voix mélodieuse s'élevant étrangement au-dessus du hurlement du vent.

Le grand dragon remonta la rivière pour survoler le passage entre les montagnes aménagé par le lac. Lyssa se demanda si elle rêvait. Si c'était le cas, elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.


End file.
